


Algum Dia

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante a confusão que seguiu o sacrifício do Chefe Dooley, Peggy recebe uma ligação inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algum Dia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470579) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/A: Inspirada por Persons of Interest: Temporada 4 – Episódio 11
> 
> N/T: Primeira de três histórias da série Someday (Algum Dia), seguida por [Como Amanhã Soa?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391191) e [Compensar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391209).

Nada tinha acontecido como deveria. Em um pequeno período de tempo, tudo parecia ter ido ladeira abaixo sem previsão de melhora. Dottie Underwood, ou quem quer que fosse, e o querido médico tinham escapado captura, um agente entrou na frente de um ônibus, o Chefe Dooley se jogou da janela como seu ato final para proteger a SSR, e o sangue de Steve Rogers foi roubado tudo debaixo do nariz de Peggy.

Os olhos de Peggy passaram pela sala, analisando todo o dano. Dezenas de agentes estavam correndo de um lado para o outro. Alguns estavam tentando limpar os cacos de vidro das janelas quebradas; outros estavam tentando arrumar como podiam as mesas que tinha sido atingidas pelo choque da explosão. Jarvis estava discutindo a tecnologia de Howard com alguns cientistas enquanto tentava entrar em contato com seu empregador. Sousa dava ordens para os agentes recolhendo o que podia ser salvo das mesas destruídas enquanto Thompson cavava uma trincheira de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, pensando no que dizer para a esposa de Dooley.

A guerra ainda estava acontecendo, mesmo depois de terem ganho a batalha.

“Agente Carter, a linha é para você,” um agente a chamou do outro lado da sala.

“Certo,” ela acenou, entrando no que tinha sido o escritório do Chefe Dooley. Não tinha tempo de parar e absorver tudo. Não tinha tempo para ficar de luto ou organizar seu pensamento. Tinha uma agência inteira que precisava ser gerida, um trabalho a ser feito, e ela tinha prometido ao falecido chefe que faria isso. Peggy inspirou profundamente e pegou o telefone que ficava em cima da mesa. “Aqui é Carter.”

“Oi, Inglesa.”

E naquele momento, o mundo de Peggy Carter parou de girar. Ela sentiu seu coração parar e seu estômago se torcer em nós. Não tinha jeito da Angie ter o número da SSR. Não uma linha direta.

“Angie? O que você–? Como você consegui esse número?” Peggy se atrapalhou com as palavras, sentindo suas costuras sendo puxadas. Uma pequena risada triste, quase estrangulada, ecoou no seu ouvido. Era um som que quase conseguia partir o coração de alguém.

“Isso não importa agora, importa?” Ela podia ouvir o tremor na voz de Angie. A atriz estava tentando se controlar; se não por si mesma, por Peggy. Não ajudava nenhuma delas. Peggy podia ouvir a respiração irregular e a hesitação que Angie estava se esforçando para esconder.

“Angie, onde você está?”

“Estou em casa.” Angie parou brevemente antes de continuar. “Dot também está aqui.”

Peggy fechou os olhos com força, lutando contra as lágrimas doloridas que começaram a se formar no canto dos seus olhos. Ali estava de novo. Perdendo alguém que amava enquanto ficava ali, incapaz de a salvar.

“Querida, você ainda está aí?”

“E-estou aqui,” ela respondeu, sentindo a bile do seu estômago começar a subir.

“Bom.” Expirou audivelmente com a resposta. “Preciso te dizer uma coisa. Acho que não pode esperar mais.”

“Não, pode esperar. Porque tudo vai ficar bem. “Os olhos de Peggy começaram a queimar, transbordando com lágrimas que estavam desesperadas para escapar.

“Qual é, Peg.”

“Angie...”

“Tão teimosa.” E lá estava aquela risada novamente. “Nós somos meio que perfeitas uma para a outra. Você vai ver isso algum dia.”

“Talvez algum dia nós possamos conversar sobre isso,” a voz de Peggy falhou quando lágrimas quentes caíram descuidadamente por suas bochechas.

“Algum dia, é? Então é um encontro,” Angie sussurrou.

Jarvis viu Peggy através do vidro que separava ela do caos no saguão principal. Durante o tempo que conhecia ela, Peggy só tinha mostrado emoções tão fortes uma vez; quando descobriu que Howard tinha mentido para ela para que conseguisse o resto do sangue de Steve. Tinha sido uma expressão que desejava nunca ter o desprazer de ver de novo. Mas lá estava Peggy, sua compostura se desfazendo cada vez que abria a boca. Entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si antes de fechar as cortinas. Os outros agentes não precisavam ver Peggy assim. Não quando precisavam que ela os conduzisse. Peggy nem pareceu notar sua presença, ou, se notou, não lhe deu atenção.

“É bom o bastante para mim.” A voz Angie tinha parado de tremer e não estava mais fungando. Havia um tom terminal em suas palavras.

“Querida, estou indo te buscar. Vamos sair nesse encontro hoje. Vou pegar um bolo de frutas e uma garrafa de schnapps no caminho. Vamos ter essa conversa hoje, tudo bem? Tudo vai ficar bem, querida. Por favor…” O desespero assombrador que vazava da voz de Peggy queimava como se fosse ácido. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Angie não estava longe, não como Steve. Mas ainda assim, ambas sabiam que não poderia chegar até lá a tempo.

“Oh, cala a boca, Inglesa. Você fala de mais,” Peggy podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Angie, mas foi longo seguido de dois estouros abafados.

“Angie?” Não teve resposta. Só o som distante de saltos batendo contra o chão. “Ang?”

Quando a linha ficou muda, Peggy gentilmente devolveu o telefone para o gancho. Ela ficou parada e rígida até que seus ombros a traíram e começaram a tremer. Quando ergueu os olhos, finalmente prestando atenção em Jarvis, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e começando a inchar. Saiu de trás da mesa, sorrindo fracamente para ele, enquanto o resto do seu corpo começava a tremer. Ali estava Peggy Carter, rápida e silenciosamente se desfazendo. Jarvis chegou mais perto quando Peggy se moveu para frente. Ela mal completou metade do caminho até a porta antes de cair nos braços de Jarvis.

“Preciso voltar para o trabalho.”

Nada tinha acontecido como deveria.


End file.
